Namjoon x OFC
by MusicalSphinx17
Summary: Kal Amelia has tried to keep a low profile, that was until she accidentally ran over a man with a bike. And that man just happened to be Kim Namjoon. She now has to maneuver the hectic life of Kim Namjoon, and while trying to hid her hectic past from a very smart and curious Namjoon. Amelia has never fucked up more in her life, and she doesn't know whether that's good or bad
1. Chapter 1

"I am gonna die alone in an airport."

That terrifying realization struck me about twenty-five minutes after I had gotten off my plane. Although I had followed the signs to a tee I still found myself lost and in the middle of a gift shop. Okay so _maybe_ I didn't get entirely lost, but I could not let up the chance to get a cute souvenir. I honestly couldn't find the way out of this bustling maze. Which is why I decided to take a well-deserved break to choose between a comfy, maroon sweatshirt that said, ' _South Korea is calling and I must go',_ or a gray T-shirt that read, ' _South Korea got Seoul'_. Both written in English.

I spotted an employee about ten feet away so I walked to them, tapped on his shoulder and asked,

"This, how much?"

Holding the T-shirt out towards him he studies it for a second before replying with the price of 40,000 won. I then point towards the Sweater and he responds with the same price.

Switching my language to english I curse.

"Damnit. I was hoping the prices would make this an easier choice." The employee just stared at me in confusion, responding in English to me.

"Me no English."

Knowing I would get nowhere with these t-shirts I smiled at him and asked him in his native tongue which T-shirt he thought looked better on me. He flushed slightly before responding with a shy and hesitant,

"I think the sweater would look cuter, plus it's closing in on monsoon season soon, so a heavier cloth would be best."

I smile really wide at him,"You are right! Thank you so much!"

He scratches the back of his neck, his blush traveling to his ears. I bow to him, thank him once more, and practically bound over to the cash register. After buying the sweater I try to walk out of the gift shop. Emphasize on try. The other employee who helped me earlier stopped me before I could and started talking about some new restaurant in the airport.

"So would you be willing to stay till maybe noon and we could head over- or I mean if you want to, and maybe grab a bite or something- unless you are busy then I understand-"

"Wait what time is it now?"

"8:34, why?"

My eyes widen considerably. Not believing him I check the time on my phone and just like he said, it was now 8:35.

"Holy shit, wow okay I am so late. Thank you so much for helping me and everything, I truly appreciate it, but I have to jet. If you could just point me in the direction of the way out of this place?"

He frowns slightly but nonetheless told me which signs to follow and which way to turn to avoid some band that he heard was flying in today. I bow again and speed walk my way out of the gift shop and towards the way he directed me.

 _Okay so follow the sign... Ah, there it is. Okay then take a left it says and there is the next sign I need. Thank god I asked for directions._

I finally came to the fork that the employee told me to go right at if I wanted to avoid some sort of band that was flying in. _Must be some k-pop group._ So I went right and followed the signs. I was just about to reach my exit point when I was knocked over by some curly haired bullet.

I just sit on the ground for a few seconds, trying to process how fast that person was moving. I glance down at the person, I now could identify as a girl, who was picking up things that had fallen during her fall. Rushing so fast she missed the passport that had skidded a little farther than the other objects. I crawl over to it and before she could speed away I grab her wrist, open her hand, and place the passport in her hand. Surprised by the sudden hand-holding, she whips around and grabs my wrist in a bone-crushing hold. I could see the anger bubbling up in her eyes, so I decided to stand up to face the anger head-on.

"Why you- who the hell do you think you are! Let go of my hand!"

Hearing the familiar language of Chinese I only smile at her and responded in the same tongue.

"I think I am trying to give you your passport, and for the record, you are the one holding onto my hand."

She gapes at my fluent Chinese. Looking down at her hand she realizes I was giving back her passport. She blushed with embarrassment- or what I hope was embarrassment-, rips both her hand and the passport away from mine, and shoves it into her jacket pocket.

She bows to me and apologizes in Chinese to me.

"Don't worry about it. I know there can be many creeps around here. Just promise me you will be more careful with who you run into."

Looking at the giant, digital clock I see the time of 8:45 and decide I have wasted enough time with the pissed off Chinese woman. So I take a bow and head off towards the exit. The woman goes the opposite direction and before I can tell her about the band she is off again, probably off going to run into an old lady.

Getting to the doors I push one open and find an old looking Hyundai with chipping blue paint. I run over to the car, and the woman driving it jumps out of the car, and rushes at me as well. Running into each other we hug each other like our lives depended on it. And with the shitty morning, I've had, it kinda did.

"Hello Unnie it's been too long," I say to Areum, my lifelong best friend.

She only squeezes me harder in response. Finally we both part from each other and laugh and smile at our faces, just for the hell of laughing. Areum stops and takes a good look at me.

"I see you changed your hairstyle again. Very cute, though I will miss the bleach blonde bob. You are rocking the red highlights though."

I blush out of embarrassment from her compliment. Out of habit, I pull on my newly styled hair. It was now a brown, long, and wavy hairstyle. Though to add more color I added a dark red to give the brown a popping look. Areum chuckles at my reaction. She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the car, opening the passenger door she was about to shove me in when she suddenly stops and eyeballs me again.

"Hey, Amelia…."

Hearing her hesitance I look at her curiously,"Yeah, what is it."

"Where is your luggage?"

"...AWWW SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you forgot ALL of your luggage!"

"Oh calm down! We found it all didn't we?"

"Only because that gift shop employee had a crush and was able to pull some strings and help us find it!"

Neither of us saying anything after that. I was too busy brooding about being so foolish to lose my luggage, and Areum was squeezing the steering wheel, trying not to imagine my neck in place of it. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I finally pipe up.

"Do you really think that employee had a crush on me?"

Areum rolls her eyes and giggles, "Of course, he was blushing nonstop around you, it was adorable."

"So is that why he kept trying to convince me to try out this new restaurant with him?"

Areum looks at me in shock and then back at the road, "He did what! When? Where? Why?"

I laugh at her overdramatic reaction. She just keeps gaping at me as if _I_ am the crazy one.

"When I first got back from my flight. He kept stuttering and asking me to stay to try out this restaurant."

"Then why didn't you go!?"

I glare over at Areum, "You know exactly why I don't agree to those things."

She sighs in exasperation and let her shoulders drop, sulking, "I do know why, but a few dates here and there wouldn't hurt an-"

Areum almost finishes that sentence before she catches my glare and sighs again, but this time in defeat. Another period of silence follows this until Areum adds another comment on the subject that I was hoping was dropped.

"All I am saying is that you are an independent, smart, talented, funny, and beautiful 23-year-old woman. There shouldn't be any reason you aren't dating."

"There is a perfectly good reason and you know it."

"I said there _shouldn't be_ , not that there isn't one."

"Just- just drop it please."

With that demand, the subject was dropped immediately. I hated having fights with my Unnie, but when she brought up subjects depicting such things I had to put my foot down, respect to her two year age difference aside. She knew how I felt about it, and how I much I did want to date but couldn't. I huffed in frustration and let my head fall against the seat.

Areum could see my distress plain as day and felt a pang of guilt for bringing up the touchy subject. Searching for a way to ease up the tension she smiled a little before asking me in a small voice, "Do you want to get some coffee?"

I look back at her and smile before agreeing.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing?"

Areum blushes at my question and in a quiet voice says, "He is really sweet, you will like him."

I smile and take a sip of your coffee at her response, happy Areum found a good guy, she deserved it.

"So how long are you staying this time, you know my apartment is always ready for you."

You choked a little on your coffee, dreading this question who knew was going to be brought up. Wiping your mouth you watch Areum's face contort into confusion at your reaction to her inquiry.

"Well about that…"

"Do NOT tell me you are staying for just a week or two, come on you owe me longer than that."

"Well, I am so glad you feel that way because I was wanting to stay in South Korea for the next year and a half."

Now it was Areum's turn to choke on her drink. That and spit it all over me.

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH ME FOR OVER A YEAR!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

I wince at her booming voice, wishing I had ear-buds, "Yes I am serious, is that okay with you?"

"OKAY WITH ME? THAT IS AMAZING! YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME! OH, WE CAN BE ROOMMATES! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE ROOMMATES WITH YOU!"

Again Areum's blaring response has me flinching back in shock. I smile at her reply though, happy to know that she was happy for me to stay. The thought of living with my Unnie made me happy as well. That was until a very annoyed barista walked over to us, not looking too happy.

"I am sorry but I have gotten too many complaints about the noise, and frankly you are annoying me as well. So please remove yourself from this establishment, and there won't be a problem."

Areum and I make eye contact before quietly shuffling out with our drinks and what was left of our dignity. Once out the doors we looked at each other again and lost all control of ourselves. Laughing until my sides hurt and Areum started crying. We then wrapped our arms around each other and walked back to Areum's car.

Once we were both on our respective sides I suddenly look up at Areum and ask, "Did we pay for these?"

"Nope."

With that response, we both looked back to the coffee place and watched the same angry barista from before some barreling out of the front doors. Once he had us in his sights he started an angry, fast-paced walk towards us.

Areum and I get in the car as fast as we can. I try to put on the seatbelt but the barista was getting closer.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THE FUCKING SEAT BELT AMELIA JUST HOLD ON!"

With that said Areum starts up the car and backs out in record time, and starts driving at a good 45 mph immediately. Just for the fun of it I roll down the window and stick my arm out, and let the barista see my middle finger in all its glory.

We both start laughing like two hyenas on a sugar rush. I didn't a shit about whatever shred of self-respect that just died away, just focusing on the wonderful feeling of joy that was blooming in my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Amelia what are you planning to do for the next year or so while you are here," Areum flips the pancake with the delicacy and expertise of a professional chef, "I mean since you are usually jumping from one country or city to the next. You just don't strike me as someone ready to suddenly hit the brakes and settle down for a long period of time."

It was true, the longest place I have ever stayed was in Italy, and that was only for three months.

"Trust me this wasn't a decision I just happened to make last week. I have thought this over many times. I have family here, as you know, and my twenty-fourth birthday is coming up in just five months, the dreaded November third. I just feel like I should stay around here. At least until my twenty-fifth birthday."

"No matter how long you stay, you will always be welcome here, you know that," Areum placed the pancake on a plate, along with some scrambled eggs.

"Of course I know that Areum."

"That is Unnie to you, and you didn't fully answer my questions." She places my plate in front of me and I greedily dig into my specially done breakfast. Areum sits down across from me with her rice and oatmeal. Gagging slightly at my "American" breakfast. I only roll my eyes and shovel some eggs in mouth. Swallowing I answer Areum.

"Sorry _Unnie,_ and I was planning on getting a job soon enough, maybe two. I have seen the bill on this apartment Unnie, this isn't cheap, why do you have such an expensive apartment?"

"Well you have seen my sewing room, I recently got accepted to a good fashion company. With my major in fashion design and art and all my past jobs, they put me in an important position immediately. So I needed a bigger place to design and stuff."

"Wow, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We didn't come around to it, and you are not getting a job so soon. You have been taking jobs nonstop everywhere else, but I want you to relax for a little while. Take a well-deserved break and just spend some time to yourself."

"I already have taken a three-day break here."

"That doesn't count. You were unpacking and buying essentials for your room, I mean an actual break. Go around the city, go sightseeing."

"Unnie-"

"No! I refuse to accept excuses. How about this. Take at least a day off. No job hunting, no worrying, or stress. I have a bike that the apartment lets me keep chained to the bike rack outside, take that and go on a relaxing bike ride along the Han river. It may be a drive but I will take you there myself."

I sigh, knowing I wasn't going to win this one with Areum being as determined as she was.

"Fine, I will take a bike ride, look at some cute shops, but after that, I go right back to looking for a job."

"Really?! Deal!"

With that agreed on she and I went back to devouring or breakfast.

"Alright enjoy your time. Text me what time you want to be picked up at."

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and look at the time. I then go to text messages and a few seconds later Areum's phone goes off and when she looks at the sender she looks back at me and frowns.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Get over it you baby. Well, this is where we part ways, enjoy your bike ride. Bye!"

And just like that, she drives off, leaving me with her bike, my phone, and a water bottle. I sigh and look out at the river, _Hmm the view is really pretty. Maybe this won't be too bad of an idea… yeah no. Fuck this idea._

I hop onto the bike and immediately start pedaling. I biked for a good few minutes before I started humming a forgotten tune from my childhood. I found myself enjoying the slight breeze from the west, the slight glare of the sun in my uncovered eyes, and the comforting warmth of the sun glazing my skin. It was peaceful.

It was earlier in the morning than most people would like to be out here so no one was here to pick up a chatter. It was just me, the wind, and the wonderful sound of lapping waves. That was what I thought until I suddenly hit a bump in the road. Or what I thought was a bump in the road.

The bump was big enough to cause my bike to fall forward, fortunately, I was able to end up unscathed and sitting upright on my butt.

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!"

I scream and turn around, finding a grown man on the sidewalk, gripping his left wrist. My eyes widen as I push myself off the ground and run over to the man in pain.

"Excuse me sir are you okay?"

I could only see his back, but once I rolled him over my breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. Had fawn brown hair, full lips, a flat, round nose, and a nice jawline. He opened his eyes and I audibly gasped. His eyes were such a bright shade of brown that it was suddenly becoming my favorite color.

"Are you crazy!?"

I was snapped out of daydream by those crude words, "Excuse me?"

"How could you not see me sitting there, did you just decide to run right over me?"

"Holy fuck that was you! I didn't know! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Ugh no shit."

I decided to ignore his comments because he had a right to since I rode over him. I grabbed his right arm and lifted him onto his feet.

"Where is your car, I will drive you to the nearest hospital."

"Thanks, wait what about your bike?"

I look over to where I thought it was. Though instead of a bike all I saw was the butt of a tire as it slid into the river.

"NO! DAMNIT!"

But it was too late. It was already sinking into the river and down with the current. I groaned in exasperation, this was not the stress-free day that Areum promised me.

"Well it ain't no picnic for me either."

Startled by his words I then realized I must had said that last thought out loud. I just sigh and look back at him.

"Point me in the direction of your car, I will take you to the hospital."

He pointed to a sleek car about twenty meters away from us, I walked him over there and got him into the passenger seat side of his car. Right before I got into the driver seat I pull my phone out of pocket to make sure it wasn't broken. Thank god there was only a crack on the screen case.

"Hey can you hurry up, I think my wrist is broken."

I hurried up into the car, dropping my phone into one of the cup holders. I turned on the car with a push of a button, but right before I could do anything his arm suddenly flung in front of me. Looking over at him with a, 'what now' face, I try to reach for the wheel.

"Hey look. This is a very expensive car. I don't want you do damage it in anywa-"

"Why would I damage it, I know it's nice."

"Well look what you did to me and I am nice!"

I roll my eyes and mumble out, "Well your personality needs some work."

"Watch it."

I sigh once again at his nagging and reached for the wheel, but before you could grab it he stopped you again.

"What is it this time!"

"I would at least like to know who you are."

I put on a fake smile and say, "Kal Amelia, regretful twenty-three year old, you?"

He also copies your fake smile and says,

"Kim Namjoon, regretting meeting bitchy twenty-three year old"


End file.
